Airplane Escape
Airplane Escape 'is the first (pilot) episode of the spin-off series, The New Sponge In Town. Transcript *starts with a plane flying, with SpongeBob in it'' *'''SpongeBob: sighs This is a bummer. I don't want to go to Bass Vegas. I just want to stay with my parents. *''Lady walks up to SpongeBob's with a cart full of food'' *'Food Lady': What would you like, sir? *'SpongeBob': Just the default, please. Lady hands SpongeBob food *''next to SpongeBob leans up to him'' *'Fish': Can I have that? at SpongeBob's food *'SpongeBob': I'm not even sure what at food that- grabs SpongeBob's food and eats it well, there's nothing good on the airplane, anyway. *''speaker comes on'' *'Announcer': Attention passengers, we are experiencing some technical difficulties, and we are going to perform an emergency landing.'' groan Please take the parachutes under your seat and adjust them on your back just in case ''whispers it fails. freak out *'Girl Fish':'' scene'' How do you use a parachute? *'Fish Off Scene': We're not going to live! *'SpongeBob': Great this is the fourth bad thing that happened to me, today. sneezes And that. First my brother drooled on me, now Im going to move, a free loader ate my food, and now we're in parachutes.'' starts lowering altitudes fast'' *'Announcer':'' scared'' ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PLEASE GET YOUR PARACHUTE AND JUMP OUT OF THE NEAREST DOOR TO YOU! Read the back of the parachute on instruction. *'SpongeBob': I have no time to read! It's now or never. through people and jumps out of door ''AGHHHHHH!!! ''by other passengers *'Fish': off scene Thanks for letting me have my last meal, sponge kid! *'SpongeBob': Ok, let's see how you work this parakeet, or was it pairashoes?! smiles Ooh look, a free food string!'' string and the parachute opens'' Oh, that's how you work it. lands on the sand, in front of an unfamiliar town, which is Bikini Bottom *'Many Fish': on ground We're alive! *'SpongeBob':'' to fish'' We know that, but do you fish know where we are? *'Girl Fish': Did you try checking that sign next to you? *'SpongeBob': I checked there, but there's no sign.'' behind to find a sign'' Oh wow, such irony. *'Boy Fish':'' sarcasm'' Well, do you know how to read? *'SpongeBob': Oh yeah. sign ''It reads, Bikini Bottom. Population: 593. *'Man': That isn't a lot of people. *'Boy Fish': That is for me. I can't even count to 593. Ironically, I can't count to 10. *'Female Fish': Billy! Don't talk to strangers. *'Billy': Sorry, Sadie. *'Sadie': Don't call me Sadie, call me Mommy. *'SpongeBob': Well, what are you guys waiting for! There's a town in front of you. *'Unknown Fish': Well, Im finding my own town. ''sneers *''of the fish walk away'' *'Titlecard And Narrator': Ten Minutes Later... *''is now in front of a pineapple'' *'Land Lord Lady': So, um Bob. Is this the house you want? *'SpongeBob': smiles It's beautiful... I'll take it! the lady a sack of money *'Land Lord Lady': Thank you, off for sale sign this is now the Bob residence! *'SpongeBob': Actually, face it's SquarePants. *'Land Lord Lady': Uh yeah, sure it is. away *'SpongeBob': Barnacles! I didn't bring any furniture. into pineapple and looks around Whaa?!? to see furniture Furniture? I guess the furniture came with the house bill. Well, what are you going to do?'' in the kitchen'' *'SpongeBob': There's even a fridge here?'' refrigerator to see food Food? ''coughs What is that awful smell? up a can of food and reads the expiration date ''This is spoiled! It expired... ''squints ''5 YEARS AGO?!? Who would leave food in a house for sale. *is now in Squidward's room in his tiki home'' *'Squidward': through blinds to show the pineapple Oh great, another loud neighbor. First it was Nathaniel that lived there. I was not annoyed for six years after he moved. Guess I have to meet the doofus.'' blinds and walks out of scene'' *''is now in SpongeBob's living room'' *'SpongeBob':'' while pulling a penny out of gum I'm pretty sure this penny would be worth something. knocks and SpongeBob stands up'' There goes the penny.'' yells'' Coming! to the door and opens it 'Ello? *''is in front of SpongeBob's pineapple'' *'Squidward': Hello there, I noticed you just moved in, and I want to know if you. slams door Great. Another scaredy cat. away *''is back in the pineapple'' *'SpongeBob': gasps Another follower. out of window to find out it is night ''Time to get some shut-eye. ''up stairs scene AGHHHH!!! *'Unknown Animal': scene Meow. *''ends'' Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Comedy Category:DangerZ Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts